my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Burning Bright/Chapter 9
Train! Train! Train! ---- Shadows fell across the silent city, the moon high in the sky as the rest of civilization rested in their homes, safe, sound and blissfully unaware of the evils lurking in their streets. Some cars still roamed the streets, but as one dark figure walked away from street lights, the only sounds became heavy boot-enforced footsteps on the cold stone floor. "You finally showed up." A dry, stoic voice spoke from the shadows. A slender man stepped out from the shadows, into the faint moonlight. He had spiky black hair and sharp turquoise colored eyes. His most notable feature, however, was the gnarled patchwork skin that covered most of his body. "I don't travel until night. Sometimes it takes a while." The figure spoke, facing the man. "I'm here, aren't I?" "I guess." He grumbled and opened the door. "Follow me." Together, they stepped into a dark building that smelled old and musty. It was poorly lit, but the figure followed the patchwork villain to another room. Inside stood two more people, one of them wasn't so much a person as it was a smoke apparition with burning yellow eyes. Kurogiri, the backbone of the League. The other was what seemed like a younger man at first, but his incredibly pale, deathly wrinkled skin made him seem much older. He wore a jet black outfit and an odd hand that covered his face. And Tomura Shigaraki. She thought. Their fearless leader. "Dabi," Shigaraki spoke, his voice riddled with annoyance. "Who is this? You said you were bringing someone, I wasn't expecting a teenager." "She's the one who asked me to bring her here." Dabi replied, clearly not caring about Shigaraki's tone. "So why?" Shigraki set his sights on the newcomer. "Why have you come here to us? You want to join? I'm afraid we aren't taking applications right now." She couldn't help but smirk. "Tomura Shigaraki," She twitched her fingers. "The League of Villains has made quite a name for themselves, from attacking innocent students to crippling the terrifying villain, Overhaul. I admire your work, and I believe I can bring something to the League of Villains. Our interests are not too different." "Don't tell me you're another fanatic who worships that pitiful Hero Killer, Stain." Shigaraki was getting more and more irritated. My time is limited. "As impressive as Stain's work was, I don't really care about the status of the heroes, or who calls themselves a hero. I am an agent of chaos, I don't want to purge the hero world, I want to break it." She clenched her first. "I want to break those precious heroes, I want them to see that their work is in vein, there will always be villains to bring them down." "That's a nice little speech you got, but what does it have to do with my League?" "You have the resources that I need to make my chaos. I have some friends, but you have much more that I can use." Her eyes rested on Kurogiri. "You have some very useful friends too." "Oh great, another wannabe villain looking to get their hands on my crew. We're not interested. I suggest you leave." She grit her teeth. "Shigaraki, allow me to prove myself. I am not a leader, I have people who work for me but with the right moves they can work for you too. Allow me a chance to prove myself to the League. Give me a chance to show you what I can do to heroes. I think you'll like what I bring to the table." "And these...friends of yours." Shigaraki shared a look with Kurogiri. "I'm sure they'll be wanting in as well." "My friends are armatures at best. They're disposable, and they know this. I use them and if they get caught, it's not my problem. They will follow me, while I follow you. Think of them as a separate branch. They don't have the skills nor the ambition to act on their own." She could see that Shigaraki was being swayed. "What plan did you have, to prove yourself to me?" "I have a plan in the works, and it involves targeting U.A. High School directly. It's not set in stone yet, I like to work on the fly." There was a long moment of silence, until Shigaraki finally spoke. "Fine. You may have your "chance". If you're going to be around here, you might at least tell me your name." "Sentry." "Oh wow, another nickname. Everyone always has to have some edgy name." "I can see how you may see it that way, but my former name died years ago. No one by that name exists anymore, so I chose a new one. I have no other name." "Fine." Shigaraki sighed. "I'll have Dabi keep an eye on you since he brought you here. Now go, you're wasting my time." "Thank you, Shigaraki." Sentry smirked. "I won't let you down." ---- "Today we're doing rescue training." Mr. Aizawa spoke to the class. Aki looked up and smiled. Rescue training! I can't wait!" Battle training was stressful, and even with the training she had been doing with Satomi, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to fight again. "We'll be going off campus for this training, so change into your hero outfits or your gym outfits, and we'll get going." "Wait," Saburo spoke up, holding his hand up slightly. "Isn't this facility the one where the students got attacked by the League of Villains? Should we be worried." "U.A. has taken a lot of steps to prevent an attack like that happening again." Aizawa assured his students. "You'll be fine, now stop wasting time and get ready. Aki felt slightly anxious about that fact, but she trusted U.A. to keep her safe. But if something like that did happen, we won't have All Might to save us. Aki shoved the fearful thought away. I don't have time to worry about that, I have training to do! After training into their uniforms, Aki and her classmates went into the bus and left the grounds of U.A. High. Aki sat in between Hana and Satomi and waited eagerly. "What kind of rescue training do you think we'll be doing?" Hana wondered aloud. "I did some research on the USJ," Miyako chimed in, sitting across from the three girls. "And it features different zones to practice a multitude of scenarios. Though I'm not sure what kind of activities we'll be doing though." "I'm really excited about it." Kimiko added, sitting beside Miyako and Miku. "I want to be a rescue hero, so this will be a lot more fun to practice than battle." "You wanna be a rescue hero, Kimiko?" Chika tilted her head. "But your Quirk is so good for combat." "I know," Kimiko blushed slightly. "But rescue seems so much more like me than combat, I'll learn combat too of course, but rescue will be my specialty once I'm a pro." "I'm the same way, Kimiko." Miyako said. "I will become a rescue hero, my Quirk doesn't provide much combat power." "That's why you have those weapons as part of your costume, right?" Hana asked, Aki didn't get to face Miyako during their battle training but she had heard that Miyako fought with two weapons. "Yes." Miyako nodded. "I learned self defense and combat from a personal training throughout middle school. I knew I would need to know at least a little combat when training to become a hero. Even rescue heroes have to fight." Aki looked at her hands. Seems logical, doesn't it? She silently scolded herself. Pretty sure I'm the only person here who didn't learn how to fight. She felt a gentle hand on her back and looked up at Satomi who gave her a reassuring smile. At least with her help, I'm learning. At the front of the bus, Aizawa rose to his feet. "We're almost there, get ready." Here we go. Aki braced herself and as the bus came to a stop, Aki and her classmates climbed out of bus and faced the USJ. It's huge. Aki stared in awe and felt an inkling of excitement creep into her body. I'm so excited to see what's inside, I can't wait. Following Aizawa, the students of Class A entered the large building. The first think Aki noticed was the large water slide that led into a huge, ocean like pool with a ship floating. She also noticed some mountains, and other domed buildings, one with a fire pattern and the other with a blue and gray checkered pattern. Aki's eyes moved away from the inside and towards the figure that stood inside. It was a hero, they wore a space suit that completely covered their body with yellow boots. Her and her Classmates let out a low gasp at the sight of her. "Hello everybody! I've been waiting for you!" "You're the space hero, Thirteen!" Miyako exclaimed. In the short time that Aki had known her, she had never seen Miyako look so excited. She's usually so stoic. Miyako clearly saw the rest of the class staring at her, she blushed and regained her composure. "It's uh, it's an honor to meet you." She cleared her throat. Aki smiled at her classmate. There's a lot more too her, I can tell. "Welcome inside students, I can't wait to get started." Thirteen continued. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, et cetera . I created this facility to help you prepare for different kinds of disasters." "Will any other teachers be joining us?" Kimiko questioned. "No, it's just myself and Thirteen today. We'll be overseeing your exercises." "Before we begin, I have a couple things I'd like to say." Thirteen drew the class's attention back to them. "I'm sure you know that my quirk, Black Hole, is pretty powerful. I can use it to suck up items and turn them into dust, but my Quirk can also be used to kill." Aki tensed at the sudden shift in Thirteen's voice. "I'm sure many of you have powerful Quirks that can be dangerous if not used properly." Aki clenched her scarred hand. My Quirk has hurt someone in the past, even if I was trying to save Satomi. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Aki looked to Satomi, she had a stoic look on her face. Her Quirk can also easily hurt people easily. Aki turned back to Thirteen before allowing her thoughts to wander. "Due to the strict regulations we have on Quirks, it's easy to overlook just how dangerous they can be. Never forget that if you lose focus, your Quirks can become deadly, even in a rescue scenario." Aki felt a phantom burning in her hand. Exactly. I have to be careful with my Quirk. "Thanks to Aizawa's training exercises, you should have a pretty good grasp on what your Quirk can do right now and with All Might's battle training, you've seen how dangerous your power can be when used against real people. Remember what you learned in those classes, and use it today. For in today's class, you will be using your Quirks to save lives. That's what being a hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others." Thirteen's words filled Aki with such determination. They're such an amazing hero, I would love to see Thirteen in action. "That's all I have to say right now, thank you for listening." Thirteen did a small bow and the members of Class 1-A cheered quietly after their speech ended. "Now that everything is explained," Aizawa spoke up, drawing the attention of the class. "Let's discuss what exactly you will be doing today." Aki listened intently. "You'll be split into groups and you'll be faced with a scenario in your respective zone." Thirteen explained. "Most groups will have three students, two of them will have four." "First group will be Saburo, Naomi and Aki." Aki tensed. "You'll be in the Shipwreck zone." Aki look towards the large pool. "Wouldn't it be better for me to be in the Shipwreck Zone?" Hiroto stepped forward. "My Quirk is useful in water." "You need to learn how to use your Quirk outside your comfort zone, you won't always be near a body of water when saving someone." Aizawa quickly replied, silencing Hiroto. "First off, what can the three of you tell me about someone who is drowning?" Naomi raised her hand first. "When you're in a drowning situation you'll be killed by hypothermia before drowning if the water is cold enough." "If the person is panicking and thrashing around, they will get exhausted quickly." Saburo added. Aki stared at the floor. Come on, you learned about this! Aki forced herself to speak as she wracked her brain for information. "One of the biggest concerns about someone who is drowning is if they swallow large amounts of water." "All very good things to know." Thirteen praised. "The scene is this: Aki and Saburo are victims of a small cruise ship wrecking in the ocean. Naomi is the hero in charge of saving them! She will have to utilize her Quirk, her skills and knowledge to safely bring Aki and Saburo back to dry land." Aki and Saburo shared a glance. We're playing the victims? I guess it would be useful to get into the mindset of a victim. "Aki and Saburo, you will be playing two different victims. I will allow you to choose which you would like to play. While Naomi prepares, Aizawa will talk with the two of you while the rest of your class watches on and learns!" Saburo and Aki walked to the side with Aizawa, once out of earshot he began speaking. "Saburo, you will be a victim crippled by panic. You are unable to swim, and will be thrashing around dangerously." Saburo nodded slowly. "I think I can manage that." "Aki, you know how to swim but your body will be gripped by the cold and you'll be in shock. Aki will be the one that Naomi needs to prioritize. Saburo is struggling and wearing himself out, but he'll be able to keep himself above water. We'll see if Naomi can figure that out. Both of you get out into the water." "Are we okay to go out in our costumes?" Aki questioned. "As victims you would be drowning in your every day clothes, don't worry you won't be in any real danger. You have several people around who can actually save you. Head out into the water and Naomi will meet you out there." Both Saburo and Aki nodded and started wading out into the water. It was surprisingly warm, it felt nice. I have to pretend to be freezing in this water, can I pull that off? I have to do a good job or Saburo and Naomi will suffer from it. Aki told herself. "Kinda sucks we have to get wet for this." Saburo complained to Aki as they started swimming towards the ship. "Bet none of the other guys have to do this." "Some of them will have to deal with fire." Aki pointed out. "I'd rather swim than deal with that." "That's true. Hopefully Naomi doesn't let us drown." Aki and Saburo reached their position and Aki saw Naomi floating overhead. Her Quirk allows her to levitate, which is nice. She doesn't have to get in the water just yet. Naomi landed on the ship and Aki and Saburo waited in the water. Aki wasn't sure how deep this water was, but she had to tread water and it seemed incredibly deep. "Ready students?" Aki heard Thirteen's voice from the dry land. "Begin!" Immediately, Saburo began thrashing in the water and calling for help. He's a natural at this. Aki on the other hand tried to think of what she would do if she was in shock. She let her body go limp and she just laid in the water, staying afloat but making her breathing heavy. Cold water shock would cause the victim to panic, but not as bad as Saburo. "Help!" Saburo cried out. "I can't swim!" Naomi flew from the ship and levitated just above where Saburo and Aki were. "Hold on!" Naomi called out, looking from Aki to Saburo. "I'm here to help." Naomi assessed the situation. Naomi dropped into the water herself and started helping Saburo first. That's the opposite of what Aizawa said she should do. Naomi however didn't stop and using her Quirk, started lifting Saburo out of the water. The wind of her Quirk washed a small wave over Aki. Aizawa would want me to punish her for doing the wrong thing. She made a mistake. Aki took a deep breath and allowed herself to slip underneath the surface of the water. She used subtle movements to keep herself below the water, she hoped that Naomi would come rescue her before she actually started drowning. After a few moments, Naomi grabbed Aki's hand arm and pulled her head above the surface where Aki let out a gasp. "You're not supposed to actually drown, you know that right?" I need to stay in character, and so does she. Aki opened her mouth to speak, but just let out sharp breaths. "Right," Naomi sighed and put Aki's arm around her shoulders. Aki was lifted out of the water and carried to the ship. She had never flown before, it was both scary and exciting at the same time. Aki was laid down next to Saburo who was covered in a blanket. "Lay down, take deep breaths if you can." Naomi told Aki who followed her advice. After a few moments, Aki heard Thirteen's call again. "Good work heroes, come back and we'll discuss what needs to be worked on!" Naomi flew while Saburo and Aki swam yet again until they reached solid ground. All three of them were handed towels. "Aki and Saburo did a great job, they played the roles they were too exactly. Naomi, however, should've taken more time to assess the situation." "What?" Naomi stared, sounding annoyed. "I saved both of them didn't I?" "Because this was a controlled situation. You should've looked at both of them, Saburo was panicking but if you would've spoken to him he would've been coherent. You could've talked to him. Aki, however, was in shock and needed help for desperately. Her body was almost paralyzed by the cold water, she needed immediate saving then you could've came back for Saburo." "You also need to work on the way you speak to them." Aizawa added. "You have to ask clear questions, and be assuring. You have to understand everything about the situation to help people you are saving in the best way possible." "Alright." Naomi sighed, still seeming annoyed but it allowed Thirteen and Aizawa to continue their teaching. "Now, onto the next zone!" ---- The day came to an end and Aki watched her classmates go through various training exercises, it was quite impressive to watch. Aki's clothes were still damp by the end of the day and she was looking forward to getting back to the dorms and drying off completely. The students stepped out, waiting for the bus to arrive. "That was a lot of fun." Satomi said, walking up to Aki. "Though I wish I had something a little more challenging than the mountain zone." "At least you're dry." Aki laughed. "Me and Saburo are still soaked to the bone." "And the fire zone was a little scary." Hana added as she walked up. "But working with Daichi was scarier." They laughed together. Daichi had been forced to play the victim, which he wasn't happy about, but Aki couldn't see him being much a hero. Maybe I'm biased because of battle training, but still, he seems a too cruel to be a hero. Maybe I just need to get to know him more. ---- "This Friday we'll be going to a Hero Fair." Aizawa announced as they reached Heights Alliance. "What's a hero fair?" Miku questioned. "Several pros from various agencies will be there, you can learn about what different agencies do and what will be expected of you once you join one. We'll be there with other schools, but you'll have a good chance to talk to some real pros." "That sounds like fun!" Takara exclaimed. "I can't wait!" Neither can I. Aki felt inclined to agree with her energetic classmate. There's so much we have to learn, and we're only just beginning. " Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Pandora910